Aquarela de Flores
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Para Teddie Lupin, Lily Potter era a mais encantadora das garotinhas... sua irmãzinha que gostava de tintas e cores.


**Aquarela de Flores – Mialle Lemos**

Os olhos de Teddie mantinham-se levemente fechados.

A luz atravessava as folhas da árvore projetando algumas sombras em seu rosto. Criando imagens difusas atrás de suas pálpebras.

Sentia-se nostálgico num dia tão belo. Uma nostalgia que lhe lembrava algo que nunca havia acontecido.

Eram as últimas horas do dia. Estava de férias. Em uma semana voltaria a Hogwarts.

Ouviu a risada alta de James e o choro de Albus vindo da casa, com certeza James fizera alguma brincadeira com o irmão. Albus era demasiado inocente, às vezes.

Estava passando aquela semana na casa dos Potter, praticamente sua família.

Seu padrinho, Harry, estava trabalhando no Ministério como sempre.

Uma risada infantil o fez sentar-se, surpreso.

Lily Potter ria, em uma das mãos um pote de água e na outra um pequeno estojo de tintas e folhas brancas.

- Olá, Lil. O que há?

A garotinha exibia um ar encantador, Teddie adorava-a. Desde que conhecera aquele bebê, desde que ela crescera o suficiente, tinha um sentimento protetor, como se fosse realmente seu irmão. Mimava-a de todas as formas que podia.

Lily era encantadora.

- Eu trouxe aquarelas, Teddie! - ela exclamou sentando-se no chão. Sorriu graciosamente enquanto puxava as folhas brancas espalhando-as pela grama seca do verão. A luz do sol refletia os diversos tons de vermelho existentes naqueles cabelos ruivos.

Ela abriu a tinta. Mostrando as cores. Misturou cuidadosamente demais para uma criança de sua idade. Sempre apreciara cores, talvez por isso gostasse tanto assim de Teddie.

Para diverti-la sacudiu os cabelos, mudando-os para um azul tão vivo quando o céu. Ela riu mais uma vez, distraindo Teddie da preocupação com os NOM's que faria naquele ano escolar.

- Gosta dessa cor? – ele perguntou.

Lily passou os dedos dentro da tinta azul misturada na água e rabiscou o papel.

- É como se me perguntasse se eu gosto do céu, Teddie – ela respondeu, séria.

Teddie observou-a por um momento, enquanto passava os dedos manchados de azul no papel delicadamente. Mal conseguia desviar os olhos da imagem de beleza cândida e pura que ela formava pintando a folha de azul, os dedos agora mergulhavam na tinta rosa que fora misturada cuidadosamente na água, formando um contraste infantil na folha e nas manchas de tinta que se formavam nas mãos brancas.

Ele sacudiu o cabelo deixando-os cor-de-rosa.

- Mas assim você parece menina! – ela reclamou balançando a mão, tentando alcançar a cabeça do rapaz.

- Eu não posso parecer menina só por estar com o cabelo rosa!

- Não, Teddie! Mas você é muito bonito, então fica parecendo uma menina, como quando seu cabelo fica muito grande e minha avó pede pra você cortar...

Ela mexeu nas cores mais uma vez, pegando o lilás e desenhando pequenos pontos sobre as cores azul e rosa.

Dessa vez Teddie não mudou seu cabelo, permaneceu apenas observando-a sujar os dedos e a palma das mãos.

Quando Lily crescesse, ela seria ainda mais encantadora, sua beleza óbvia seria motivo para dores de cabeça em Harry e James. Albus não era do tipo ciumento.

- Eu sou bonito, Lily? – ele perguntou passando os dedos pelos próprios cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Claro, Teddie! Você é o mais bonito! Mais bonito que o papai! Quando eu crescer, iremos nos casar!

Teddie ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertido.

- Uh, vamos?

- Sim! E aí você vai ser da família de uma vez! – ela exclamou sorridente.

A garotinha sorriu e abraçou o rapaz tocando seu rosto com os dedos sujos de tinta.

- Que desastre de noiva! Que vergonha, Lily! – ele sorriu.

- Quando vamos nos casar?

- Nos primeiros dias de uma primavera bem bonita! Para podermos encher seus cabelos vermelhos com flores coloridas! – ele exclamou jogando-a nas costas – agora vamos voltar, está ficando tarde e sua deve estar querendo nos matar...

* * *

Era um fim de semana, dos primeiros dias da primavera e ela estava se casando agora, como ele prometera há tantos anos...

Cheia de flores brancas, escolhidas pela mãe do noivo, adornavam graciosamente o cabelo ruivo. Como o previsto, Lily crescera e tornara-se ainda mais encantadora, com uma beleza infinitamente mais arrebatadora do que em sua infância.

Teddie mantinha seus dedos entrelaçados aos de Victorie. Sua irmãzinha estava se casando agora.

Ele ainda se lembrava dela suja de tinta. Sorrindo. Exibindo aquele sorriso doce e leve.

E agora ela sorria mais ainda. Fascinando a todos os presentes. Lily era linda, mas sua presença era ainda mais cativante.

Aqueles primeiros dias da estação mantinham a promessa de tantos anos, ela nunca esquecera, insistiu em casar-se naquela época.

Scorpius Malfoy encarava-a de maneira apaixonada, engolia em seco a cada passo que ela dava em sua direção.

Teddie acabou relaxando um pouco. Victorie riu baixo dele.

- Sua garotinha está se casando, Teddie. Supere isso. Ela não ia brincar de ser sua noiva para sempre.

Malfoy segurou a mão de Lily.

Parecia ter sido outro dia desses, que a vira chorar por Harry não aceitar seu namoro com o herdeiro dos Malfoy.

Estava ficando velho, talvez.

Fora relativamente difícil realizar esse casamento.

Chorando lado a lado, estavam Gina e Astoria Malfoy.

Albus estava ao lado de Rose Weasley, eram os padrinhos do casamento.

Harry e James mantinham-se de braços cruzados, assim como Draco Malfoy. Mas Harry obviamente estava babando a filha.

Uma brisa soprou, trazendo diversas flores coloridas, flores pintadas de azul, rosa e lilás.

As flores prendiam-se naturalmente nos cabelos vermelhos.

Lily lentamente pegou uma e virou-se para Teddie. Sorrindo alegremente. O cabelo do homem estava da mesma cor das flores que agora substituíam as flores brancas.

James finalmente descruzara seus braços e saíra da posição mal encarada, sorrindo para Teddie.

Ela saiu do lado de Malfoy e correu em direção a Teddie, abraçando-o com força.

- Eu havia prometido flores coloridas para encher esse cabelo vermelho... – ele sussurrou satisfeito, enquanto ela voltava para o lado de Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

NA: Apreciem!

Eu não sei se ficou muito bom... fiz ela pro Chall de Ficlets...

Rewiews!

Beijoooo enormeee!


End file.
